1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to resource leak detection, and more particularly to methods and systems employing static analysis to track system resources and detect and report resource leaks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resource leaks typically arise from programming errors in which a finite system resource, such as input/output (I/O) streams, fonts and database connections, is never released by the corresponding program. As a result, system speed can degrade and system crashes may occur. Although garbage collection relieves programmers from the burden of managing memory explicitly, programmers still explicitly manage other finite system resources. Resource leak detection tools assist programmers in detecting resource leaks by analyzing program code and reporting resources leaks to permit efficient identification and correction of leak sources.